Cellulose fibers derived from wood pulp are used in a variety of absorbent articles, for example, diapers, incontinence products, and feminine hygiene products. It is desirable for the absorbent articles to have a high absorbent capacity for liquid as well as to have good dry and wet strength characteristics for durability in use and effective fluid management. The absorbent capacity of articles made from cellulose fibers is often enhanced by the addition of superabsorbent materials, such as superabsorbent polymers. Superabsorbent polymers known in the art have the capability to absorb liquids in quantities from 5 to 100 times or more their weight. Thus, the presence of superabsorbent polymers greatly increases the liquid holding capacity of absorbent articles made from cellulose.
Because superabsorbent polymers absorb liquid and swell upon contact with liquid, superabsorbent polymers have heretofore been incorporated primarily in cellulose mats that are produced by the conventional dry, air-laid methods. Wet-laid processes for forming cellulose mats have not been used commercially because superabsorbent polymers tend to absorb liquid and swell during formation of the absorbent mats, thus requiring significant energy for their complete drying.
Cellulose structures formed by the wet-laid process typically exhibit certain properties that are superior to those of an air-laid structure. The integrity, fluid distribution, and the wicking characteristics of wet-laid cellulosic structures are superior to those of air-laid structures. Attempts to combine the advantages of wet-laid composites with the high absorbent capacity of superabsorbent materials has led to the formation of various wet-laid absorbent composites that include superabsorbent materials. Generally, these structures include superabsorbent materials distributed as a layer within a multilayered composite. Because the superabsorbent polymer is relatively localized and not uniformly distributed throughout the absorbent structure and thus renders these composites susceptible to gel blocking. Upon liquid absorption, superabsorbent materials tend to coalesce and form a gelatinous mass that prevents the wicking of liquid to unwetted portions of the composite. By preventing distribution of acquired liquid from a composite's unwetted portions, gel blocking precludes the effective and efficient use of superabsorbent materials in fibrous composites. The diminished capacity of such fibrous composites results from narrowing of capillary acquisition and distribution channels that accompanies superabsorbent material swelling. The diminution of absorbent capacity and concomitant loss of capillary distribution channels for conventional absorbent cores that include superabsorbent material are manifested by decreased liquid acquisition rates and far from ideal liquid distribution on successive liquid insults.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an absorbent composite that includes superabsorbent material and that effectively acquires and wicks liquid throughout the composite and distributes the acquired liquid to absorbent material where the liquid is efficiently absorbed and retained without gel blocking. A need also exists for an absorbent composite that continues to acquire and distribute liquid throughout the composite on successive liquid insults. In addition, there exists a need for an absorbent composition containing superabsorbent materials that exhibits the advantages associated with wet-laid composites including wet strength, absorbent capacity and acquisition, liquid distribution, softness, and resilience. The present invention seeks to fulfill these needs and provides further related advantages.